


Vault

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 5 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, musings in the aftermath of possession.





	Vault

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note- This is set in my AU where the WoL noticed Thancred was possessed and confronted Lahabrea.

Thancred lay awake staring at the vault of the crypt arching high above them. He and Hemlock were in a tucked away corner deep in the bowels of the earth, on the trail of something the Paragons we interested in.    
  
It was the first time they’d had a mission together since she had driven Lahabrea from him. Since she had basically talked him into leaving. It startled him how much he still trusted her, despite knowing who she used to be to the Paragon.   
  
_ My name was Chaos, his was Harmony. He was my husband, and we had been talking about having children. _ She had whispered like a confession after they had moved headquarters.   
  
How could he not trust her after she had willingly locked all that she had been, and still  _ could _ be away for the sake of the world?   
  
…It was still odd though.


End file.
